It's Good to Be Back: A Road to Ninja Short Story
by meepingISfun
Summary: In the alternate universe in naruto movie 6 Sasuke and Sakura are going out and they run into some problems. Anti-SasuSaku, just to let everyone know.


**Hi, just some quick things before you read this. The first is that I tried to get everyone as close to their alternate selves as possible, and a couple of minor things were inspired by one a.u movie 6 story in which Sasuke persues Ino. I forget the author, but it's good so far. Also I hope I formatted this correctly. I was determined to get this short story done in one day and a bulk of my hw too…so why haven't I done that with my sasutema story yet?! *Sigh* Oh, well enjoy! I do not own anything in here, except the plot.**

"Hey, Millie you look lovely this morning!" Sasuke said to the brown haired girl. She blushed and replied "Thanks!" as Sasuke walked on.

He then spotted Rika and told her if her hair color was the same as a rose, she definitely should have one. Rika smiled and slowly turned the color of the rose and said "Thank you Sasuke, have a nice day!"

"You too!" he replied smiling and then continued walking to the training arenas. He had just gotten there and was about to open the gate when a bunch of female voices pierced his ears. Wincing slightly, he turned around to see at least twenty teenage girls in front of him and sighed.

"Ladies, please you know I can't flirt with you while I'm training. Your beauty will distract me. Don't worry; they'll be plenty of time for flirting later. Maybe even a date." He said winking.

The girls squealed in excitement then waved and left. Sasuke sighed happily; it was nice to be him. He opened the gate and walked towards his sensei and girlfriend. He sighed, of course his best friend would be late, but that was okay. He knew Menma the idiot would be there soon, he probably got lost.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Do you feel youthful today?!" Kakashi asked grinning under his mask.

"Morning, Sensei. Of course I do, every day." He replied smiling.

"Hey, don't I get a hello?" Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Of course, you do. You're my girlfriend. Hey." He told her and hugged her back.

Kakashi pointed at the orange figure running at them "Menma, you are two minutes late! That is unacceptable! You've wasted two minutes of our youthful training session!"

Menma stopped next to Sasuke and caught his breath. Then said "Sorry, sensei. I slept in and then mom had to wake me up, so she could kill me."

"Understood, Menma. But that still is no excuse. Now… run five- hundred laps all of you!" Kakashi said.

Team seven started running, soon enough they were doing sit-ups, push-ups and jumping jacks as well. After the warm ups they went to practice targets. By one thirty they had all fallen on the ground due to exhaustion.

"Nice work you all. Now, an hour lunch break." Kakashi told them and disappeared to find his colleague Gai.

For a few minutes all the team did was lay on the ground then slowly they all sat up; Menma and Sasuke first followed by Sakura. Gradually they unpacked there lunches, while trying not to chug their water.

"I'm fighting you after Sasuke." Stated Menma.

"You got it. I'll kick your ass."

"Hell, no! I'll kick yours a lot harder than you would kick mine!"

"Menma, my Sasuke will win." Sakura said confidently.

"Nope! I will!" Menma said with fire burning in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked and started eating another rice ball. There were five things he loved in life; his family, his village and the village hidden in the clouds, fighting, and girls. Fighting anyone, especially Menma, Kakashi or anyone from the Akatsuki, was even better.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Away from Menma."

"Sheesh, Sakura I didn't know you wanted to talk to him in private." Menma said.

"Don't worry about it Menma. Sakura is it personal?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Then we can talk about it in front of Menma."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's about _us_." Sakura said looking annoyed.

"What about us?" he asked confusingly.

"Ughh. Hopeless." She muttered as she pulled him towards a tree, as Menma went back to slurping his ramen noodles.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura scowled, thinking it would be obvious then said "Look, Sasuke. Now that we're a couple your flirting and date offers for other girls has to stop."

"Why?"

"Because we're together. You know monogamous." Sakura said annoyed.

"I still don't get it. You can flirt with others if you want. I won't stop you."

"Ugghh, you're such a guy! You don't get it."

"Get what?"

"That it makes me feel like I'm not your girlfriend."

"Oh. But you know you are and I don't touch anyone else. How about this? I'll stop asking them about dates, and keep flirting and you can do the same with other guys?"

"No. I want only you. Both have to stop."

"Or what?" Sasuke asked. Asking him to stop flirting was like asking him to stop being himself.

"I'll be really sad. We belong together and seeing you with those other girls breaks my heart." She said sadly.

"Sakura, I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into. That's just the way I am."

"But, Sasuke it makes me think they'll take you away like my parents were."

His face fell a little bit. He hated bringing up anybody's personal business, even himself. He especially hated reminding them of whatever they were trying to forget, because typically it did not end well for either side.

Sasuke had thought he had been doing a good job of this with Sakura. He never brought up her parents and when they were alone he focused solely on whatever they were talking about. But, apparently he thought wrong.

"They won't."

"You don't know what there like! The girls and my thoughts. They keep making me think you'll leave me." She told him sadly.

"Well…I guess I can try not flirting…"

"Yes!" She said hugging him.

Your welcome, thought Sasuke as they went back to eating. The day eventually came to a close with Menma and Sasuke having a draw.

"Same time and place tomorrow guys!" Kakashi said and then disappeared.

The three walked a little bit together, then at a corner Menma went to the right and Sasuke and Sakura went to the left. As they approached her house Sakura turned him and asked

"Remember, what I said?"

"Yes."

"Good. I love you!" She said and kissed him on the cheek and went up to her apartment. Sasuke sighed apprehensively then walked home.

A couple of weeks had passed since their conversation and Sakura could not be happier. Sasuke had stopped flirting with other girls and went on dates only with her, despite an angry Hinata's attempt to ask them if they were willing to double date with her and Menma…once he paid attention to her of course. But, no now because of Sasuke's not-so flirty behavior she was more in love with him than ever.

Unfortunately, Sasuke did not feel the same way she did and he knew it. At first it wasn't so bad. But, by the fifth day Sasuke was starting to feel a little sad he could not flirt. To him flirting was cheering a girl up, he was even sincere with the complements, (just not the commitments if there were any); it was making there day brighter and of course being himself. He had tried talking to Menma about this and together they had tried talking Sakura out of this new nonsense behavior of his, but alas she did not give in. She threw her past back in there faces and that made them both feel bad, so Sasuke had agreed again to stop flirting with other girls. It was surprising though, Sakura recovered very quickly from personal insults and she never said thank you. By the end of the two weeks Sasuke began the day almost in a dreading fashion, knowing that his self was being covered. He frowned more now and pulled away from Sakura more too.

His family had begun to worry more and that was why Itachi walked into his room one day and said "Sasuke, my dear little brother it has pained me to see you in such a…a…depressing looking state. It is my duty as your loving, older brother to find whoever did this to you and hurt them non-vitally as much as possible."

Sasuke looked at him frowning and said "Don't do that Itachi. You make it seem so dramatic."

"But, it is Sasuke! It's not Sakura still is it?" Itachi asked concerned.

"Yeah, it is."

"Same scenario?"

"Yes."

"I see." Itachi was quiet for a moment and then said to Sasuke "Little, brother do whatever makes you happy, because I hate to see you hurt. Making yourself happy will benefit you and those around you; it will also make you feel better."

"Maybe, I guess…thanks Itachi."

"No, problem." Itachi said before he left the room. It was surprising to Sasuke that he was the one with the girlfriend and not his brother.

Early, the next day Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door on the balcony. She came over as she rubbed her eyes yawning, still in her pajamas.

"Morning, Sasuke! Why are you here so early?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay, shoot."

"I need to flirt with other girls."

"Need?"

"Yes. Because right now and probably for a while that is part of who I am. If you can't accept that, then you can't accept me."

"But, I do accept you."

"Then why can't I flirt?" he didn't wait for an answer because he knew he was right. "Sakura, we're done."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm only telling you this because I feel like it." he said sarcastically.

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can. Stop telling me what I can and can't do, because you are not me. You don't know what I think, so stop acting like you do!" he said with finality. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then without another word he jumped down from the balcony and headed towards the flower shop. He smirked silently to himself and walked in.

"Ino, may I have a dozen single roses please?" he asked.

"Sure."

He handed Ino the money in exchange for the flowers and then told her to keep the change. Ino stammered she couldn't it would go against the business, but stopped when Sasuke said it would make him happy. Then she told him that yes, she would keep the change.

"By the way Ino? You have beautiful eyes." Sasuke said as he left a blushing Ino.

"Millie, you're looking lovely today. Your hair looks great like that!" he shouted.

"Thanks, I figured I would try something new." She said smiling.

"Here." He said and handed her a rose.

"Thanks!" She said blushing and then headed to work.

"Ayaka, I love the new skirt." Sasuke said, winking at her.

"Thanks! I hope my boyfriend likes it! We're celebrating our two and half year anniversary tonight."

"I'm sure he will! Congrats! Here, it'll look great next to you guys." He said as he handed her a rose.

"Thanks! Have a good day!"

"You too!"

"Janet, your smart and gorgeous." He told a girl reading a book on anatomy.

"…thanks."

"Here." He said and gave her a rose.

She took it and smiled then said "It's nice to see you back to your normal self, Sasuke. You seemed so unhappy when you were with her."

"Thanks. I was. By the way are you free Sunday?"

"No, thanks."

"Fine, deny what could be the best date of your life! Take your books and leave me, in my despair!" he said in a melodramatic voice.

"I will." she said smirking and left.

He blinked slightly there was always that one girl who would reject him occasionally, but that was fine. After all he couldn't keep all those eligible bachelorettes to himself, because there were a bunch of fine young bachelors who would be perfect for them.

Throughout the morning Sasuke continued to give girls compliments and roses. When he had given away the last rose he looked up at the sky smiling. Then as he started walking again he thought _it's good to be back._


End file.
